kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonkers
|ability = Hammer |category = Mid-boss, Helper |helper icon = |point value = 1200 2300 |notes = 160 HP }} Bonkers is a gorilla-like mid-boss in the Kirby series. He has armor and a giant hammer. He also sometimes tosses explosive coconuts that Kirby can inhale and use as projectiles. Certain coconuts that he throws in Kirby games including, and after, Kirby & The Amazing Mirror are larger than others, and in games with health bars, both of them do more damage. When Bonkers is swallowed, Kirby gets the potent Hammer ability. In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, he appears as the Helper for the Hammer ability. He reappears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby: Planet Robobot, Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, and Kirby Star Allies, once again serving as the Helper for the Hammer ability in the latter game. Bonkers appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition as well. He appears in the Fighter Combat Chamber and the Smash Combat Chamber EX. Physical Appearance Bonkers appears to be a gorilla-like creature who wields a large hammer, and has no visible eyes. He appears to wear dark blue pants with torn legs and a belt, and a "jacket" with slits in it for his arms. The muscles on his arms are concentrated to the area around his supinator, in a similar fashion to Popeye. He also has purple sideburns and a pompadour haircut. In Kirby: Planet Robobot, Bonkers is mechanically modified, as his ears and lower jaw are covered with metal. Games ''Kirby's Adventure and ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Bonkers appears in these games as a mid-boss, as the main source of the Hammer ability. He is also fought in the Yogurt Yard Arena. Bonkers' attacks include charging forward and then pounding the ground with his hammer, jumping up and down, leaping forward, and throwing explosive coconuts which can be inhaled and spat back at him. Occasionally, Bonkers will pound his hammer multiple times. If Kirby is in the air while Bonkers is charging forward, Bonkers will jump upwards before pounding his hammer. Kirby Super Star ''and ''Kirby Super Star Ultra Bonkers returns in these games as a mid-boss, where he uses the same attacks as in his initial appearance, in addition to a new attack in which he sends out multiple explosive coconuts instead of one. He is also the Helper for the Hammer ability. As an ally, he wears purple armor, which has since become his main coloration in the series. As a Helper, he has access to most of Hammer Kirby's attacks except for the Hammer Throw, probably because Helpers cannot lose their abilities. Along with Bugzzy, Bonkers is the largest Helper, standing twice as tall as the other Helpers. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Bonkers appears in Helper to Hero, wearing red armor. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Bonkers reappears as a mid-boss. While he uses the same attacks, he wil now occasionally throw a larger explosive coconut which does more damage. Kirby: Squeak Squad Bonkers' appearance and attacks have not changed since Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Kirby Mass Attack Bonkers does not appear in the main game, but in the sub-game Kirby Quest. He appears in rounds 13 and 37, being accompanied by two Oohroos in the latter. He has the same sprites from Kirby Super Star Ultra. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Bonkers returns as a sub-boss, using the same attacks as before, in addition to new attacks such as the Hammer Spin and moving forward to unleash a Hammer Flip. In Extra Mode, he wears black armor and red pants, sports a red pompadour and his hammer has a metallic tone. Here, he is referred to as Bonkers EX. His attacks are faster and more aggressive, and he has a new attack in which he does a Hammer Spin in the air, hovers in place and sends out explosive coconuts everywhere. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Bonkers reappears as a mid-boss with new techniques, which includes doing a Hammer Twirl while jumping around which leaves flames on the ground with every bounce, and using Hammer Spin to hover in and out of the background. He will use the latter more at low health. As Bonkers DX, the flames from his Hammer Flip and Hammer Twirl are a darker shade of red. Kirby: Planet Robobot Bonkers has been mechanically modified, as his ears and lower jaw are covered with metal. Aside from that, his attacks have not changed. As Bonkers 2.0, his explosive coconuts are green in color. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' and Super Kirby Clash Bonkers appears as a boss in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and Super Kirby Clash, retaining his moveset from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, he is fought as a normal boss in the Dunes, a Tough category boss in the Volcano, and as a Tougher category boss in the Empyrean. For Super Kirby Clash, in Story Quests, Bonkers is fought as a Tough category boss in the Dunes and as a Tougher category boss in the Ruins. In Party Quests, he is only fought as part of Team Heavy Hitter. Bonkers also has an electrical variant known as Spark Bonkers. Kirby Battle Royale While Bonkers himself does not appear, a robotic version of him known as Robo Bonkers appears as the boss of the sub-game of the same name. Kirby Star Allies Bonkers appears as a mid-boss and as the friend for the Hammer ability. He now wields his hammer in his right hand. As a mid-boss, he uses most of his attacks from previous games, with the exception of the hovering Hammer Spin. A stronger version of him appears in the later stages, with black armor, a black pompadour, red pants, and white skin. The star on his hammer is also black. This version's Hammer Spin lasts longer, and brings back his Hammer Twirl move, with pink flames being left on the ground with every bounce. As a Friend, he can now use Hammer Throw an infinite number of times. Bonkers also stars in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!, changing the name to Guest Star Bonkers Banana Mania, which emphasizes Bonkers's previously absent love of bananas. Bonkers appears in the game's boss rush mode, The Ultimate Choice, as a part of Mid-Boss All-Stars #1. He appears in six levels of difficulty (Sweet Breeze, Spicy Adventure, Sizzling Threat, Fiery Showdown, Infernal Crisis and Soul Melter). During the Soul Melter EX, Twin Bonkers is instead fought. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Bonkers makes an appearance in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, appearing in the 79th episode Goin' Bonkers. In the anime, Bonkers lived in a jungle until a circus crew captured and trained him for the circus. While Bonkers was held in a cage against his will, the ringmaster decided to watch his favorite show, which was the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! show. This is how Bonkers got inspired to meet Kirby in person, so, without letting the circus find out, he quietly escaped and wandered off to Dream Land in search of his favorite hero. When he finally got to Dream Land, the Cappies at first thought he came to battle Kirby, but soon everyone learned that Bonkers really wanted to train with Kirby. Knowing this, King Dedede had plans for Bonkers, so first he asked Bonkers to impress Kirby with his hammer skills, and tried to smash Kirby with a boulder, but Bonkers smashed the boulder with his hammer to make sure his favorite superhero wasn't hurt at all. Dedede finally resorts to taking him all the way to his castle and getting Nightmare Enterprises to turn Bonkers into a monster. He was later returned to normal thanks to Hammer Kirby, however, and he left, hoping to continue his training. In the Japanese version of the anime, Bonkers says he's a Star Warrior in training, meaning that he is not from Planet Popstar. This might be true, as he unnaturally has been wearing his armor before he is captured. Physical Appearance Normal Form Bonkers' appearance in the anime is similar to his in-game counterpart, appearing as a large, gorilla-like creature who wields a large hammer, and has no visible eyes. He appears to wear dark blue pants with torn legs and a belt, and purple armor with slits in it for his arms. The muscles on his arms are concentrated to the area around his supinator. Unlike the games, however, he has brown fur on his arms. Monster Form In his second form, Bonkers is similar to his original form, only more muscular, has sharper teeth and has visible dark red eyes. Powers and Abilities Normal Form In his normal form, Bonkers can throw small rocks and can swim with ease. He displays great physical strength and can jump at incredible heights. For weaponry, Bonkers wields a hammer, which he can either store on his back and hit his enemies with it by bowing down and having the hammer drop down on them or wield the hammer for combat. The hammer itself is strong enough to break a boulder in just one hit. Monster Form In his monster form, Bonkers has the same abilities that he has previously and his hammer for combat, but now gets an increase in strength. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Bonkers appears as a trophy and sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The sticker uses his artwork from Kirby: Squeak Squad and increases Weapon Attack by 16 for all Kirby representatives. Bonkers appears as an enemy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS’s Smash Run mode. Arguably the strongest Kirby enemy in the game, he can take many hits, deals great amounts of damage, and does not flinch when assaulted. He primarily attacks with Hammer Nail (which can trap the player in the ground), Hammer Swing, and Hammer Flip (which he winds up for an upward blow like Kirby's version instead of a downward smash). Bonkers drops huge Stat Boosts when defeated. In addition to appearing as an enemy in this game, Bonkers appears as a trophy. Bonkers appears as a Primary, Ace-class Attack spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. His spirit sports no effect when equipped. Etymology "Bonkers" is slang for "mentally unbalanced, mad, or crazy," likely describing his behaviors. His name also contains the word "bonk," which means " to hit or strike," like with a hammer. Related Quotes Trivia *In Bonkers' official ''Kirby's Adventure artwork, he had visible yellow eyes which are never seen in-game or anywhere else in the franchise. *While being a helper, if Bonkers Space Jumps to Kirby while he is beneath a low roof, Bonkers will not be able to move, the only way to get out is by warping back to Kirby after he is out of said low roof. This also happens with Bugzzy, another relatively big helper. *Bonkers, Bugzzy, Chef Kawasaki and Vividria are the only helpers who are also mid-bosses. *Bonkers is one of the three mid-bosses to be allied with Kirby in the anime, the others being Chef Kawasaki and Phan Phan. *Mostly unique to Bonkers is that he is the representative of the Hammer ability (the other enemy is the orange Dygclops) and has only appeared in games where Hammer is present; additionally being the only source of Hammer outside of Copy Essences and Ability bubbles. *In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, inhaling two Bonkers and letting the roulette run gives Kirby invincibility. *In the anime, Bonkers' hammer has a "B" in place of the star symbol seen in the games. *He is the only returning mid-boss in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, as the rest are new. *Also in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there is another version of Bonkers called Super Bonkers, who grants the Grand Hammer Super Ability. *Bonkers is the only enemy that appears in every game in which Mid-Boss All Stars is present. *Bonkers is one of the few characters in the series who has a definite pair of legs. *His artwork in Kirby Super Star and its ''Remake'' both depict him with blue feet. *Bonkers is the only known mid-boss who would've appeared in the cancelled Kirby GCN. *He is one of three mid-bosses that are allied with Kirby in the anime, the other two being Chef Kawasaki and Phan Phan. Videos Kirby Star Allies Bonkers Showcase Artwork KA Bonkers.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Bonkers.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Bonkers KatAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KSqSq_Bonkers.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Bonkers2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KPR Sticker 16.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Orchestra_Bonkers.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 22.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork KSA Bonkers Artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Bonkers artwork 2.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' K25th Twitter (245).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Halloween artwork.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' New kirby year 2020.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery KA_Bonkers_image.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Bonkers_2.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) EE Bonkers 2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' EE Bonkers.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Kirby_vs_Bonkers.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412682841972.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KNiDL Bonkers.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) Bonkerssdfsd.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Bonkers Save.PNG|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' 17_1080756528_640w.gif.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Bonkers_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Bonkers Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KSSU_Bonkers_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU_Bonkers.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) KQ Bonkers.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KRtDL Bonkers.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Bonkers HD.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (EX) KDCol Bonkers.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' KTD Bonkers.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Bonkers DX.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (DX) SSB3DS_Bonkers.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS Bonkers Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Trophy) KPR_Bonkers.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Bonkers_2.0.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2.0) TKCD_Bonkers.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KSA_Bonkers.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Bonkers_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (alternate palette) KSA_Bonkers_3.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Twin Bonkers) SSBUl_Spirit_53.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) SKC_Bonkers.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Sprites and Models BonkersKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Kirby's Adventure Bonkers Palette.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Alternate Palette) KA Bonkers Quick Draw sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Quick Draw) BonkersKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Enemy) KSSBonkersRed.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Alternate Palette) KSS Bonkers sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (Alternate Palette) BonkershelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Helper) BonkersK&tAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiD Bonkers sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palettes) SSBB Bonkers sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) Bonkers trophy 3662.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Bonkers_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Enemy) KSSU Bonkers sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palettes) BonkershelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper) / Kirby Mass Attack BonkershelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) Bonkers DAipNHeWAAAh2vv.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Bonkers DX DAipNzyWsAwXqqs.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (DX) Other Helper Icons BonkersiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' de:Bonkers es:Bonkers fr:Bonkers it:Bonkers ja:ボンカース zh:响锤 Category:Helpers Category:Hammer Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Allies Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Minor characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Monster Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Helpers in Kirby GCN Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Novel Characters Category:Simians Category:Bosses in Super Kirby Clash